Valentines Day
by longliveteentitans
Summary: Beastboy has finally mustered up the courage to ask a special girl to be his for Valentine's Day.


"What if she says yes?!" Beastboy threw himself on his bed, a dazed look on his face.

He sat up suddenly, " _What_ if she says _yes_?!"

He fell over on his bed again. On his desk, in an area he had cleaned off, was a blue piece of construction paper with his picture crudely laminated onto it. Beneath his photo were the words "You'll never lose your place in my heart". It was a bookmark he had made as valentines day gift for Raven. He wanted to show her that she was special to him, but not creep her out.

Beastboy darted to his mirror.

"Wanna, you know, be mine?" He asked his reflection in the deepest voice he could produce.

"No! She would never go for that! I'm a loser for even trying! Ahhhggg!" he slapped his palms against his temples in frustration. Then he turned back to the mirror, determined, and said, "No, not this year. I'm going to ask Raven to be my valentine and I'm not going to chicken out!" he stared sternly at himself for a few good seconds before morphing into a chicken.

He fluttered over to his desk and grabbed the bookmark in his beak. He then fluttered out the door and morphed back into himself.

Before he knew it, he was at the living room. Raven was meditating in the corner while Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg watched a cooking show.

Beastboy tried to release some heat from his uniform by tugging on his shirt collar, but his nervousness was making it impossible to escape.

He cleared his throat. No one noticed. He strutted over to Raven, a hand behind his back, holding the bookmark.

"Raven?" She didn't open her eyes, "RAVEN?"

She opened one eye, and the others on the couch diverted their attention to the shapeshifter, although he didn't notice them staring.

"Yes?" Raven said, a dash of annoyance and only a whisper of a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Beastboy took a deep breath, "WILLYOUBEMYVALENTINEHEREYOUGO." he tossed the bookmark into her lap. There was a quiet collective gasp from the three on the couch and Raven went red. The purple-haired girl phased through the floor, leaving the laminated paper behind.

"Stupid!" Beastboy shouted at himself. He turned to the others, who quickly turned their heads back to the TV, but not before Beastboy could see the smug grins on their faces. He scooped up the gift he had made for Raven and sulked and dragged his feet as he headed into the hallway.

"What was I thinking?!" he cried out as soon as the doors closed behind him. He turned and kicked the wall, only to hear a loud crack from his toes as three of them shattered from the impact.

"Ow ow ow ow..." he jumped on his good foot for a few seconds then plopped onto the floor, pulling off his boot. His foot was red and already starting to swell.

Suddenly, Raven phased in from above him.

"Beastboy? What happened?" She pulled down her hood to reveal a genuinely concerned face.

"I-I-I... I kicked the wall" he looked down in shame.

Raven stared at him for a few moments, before wordlessly reaching her hands out toward his foot. A familiar blue glow encircled he hands as she touched Beastboy's broken toes. The pain began to subside and eventually Beastboy's foot had been healed.

"I... Thanks." He said, replacing his boot and standing up. The bookmark, which had fallen into his lap from his hand after he hurt his foot, floated to the ground. He quickly reached down to pick it up, but found that Raven's hand had gotten to it first. He let his finger's linger for a moment, gently resting on hers. She didn't pull away.

"Did you make this for me?" She asked, picking it up to examine it.

"Well I suppose it would be something useful to you and I guess, yeah-"

"I like it." she said.

Beastboy's mouth dropped.

She continued, "and I would like to be your valentine, if you'll be mine."

Mouth still agape, Beastboy nodded, "Yes".

"But if you tell the others, I will unleash a demon who will torture your soul in Hell for a thousand centuries, do you understand?"

He nodded again.

Raven straitened up and pulled her hood back over her face, "Good." she said. And with that, Raven quickly floated down the hallway and around a corner.

Beastboy remained where he was for a few more minutes, in complete and utter shock.

Then a smile began to form on his lips.

"I'm not a loser!" he shouted and proceeded to practice his seventies dance moves alone and without music.

Around the corner, Raven remained silently listening, and for the first time ever on a valentines day, she smiled.


End file.
